


卡尔·艾尔总在解释他和蝙蝠侠的关系

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 二代超蝙罗曼史 [2]
Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 登超贝蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: *融合了二代背景（主要是贝蝙）的白灰设定
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kal-L/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 二代超蝙罗曼史 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837888
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	卡尔·艾尔总在解释他和蝙蝠侠的关系

卡尔•艾尔在还没亲自去见蝙蝠侠的时候就闹出过一些令人生疑的误会。那时候包括戴安娜在内的所有人都在疑惑他为什么非要把据称消失已久的蝙蝠侠招徕过来，卡尔对此只是语焉不详地表示自己一直在跟进蝙蝠侠的消息并且知道他最近又出现了——以普通人的身份。约翰当然不会冒昧到因好奇去打探克拉克——那时大家都还更习惯称呼他为克拉克——的真实想法，他耐心地听完了克拉克列举出的每一条“让蝙蝠侠加入联盟会让联盟锦上添花”的提议，在那其中“我对蝙蝠侠有一定的了解，我相信只要他愿意加入、一定能在很大程度上提高联盟的硬件实力”轻易说服了所有人。在因外星人入侵的灾难相识并产生需要建立一个英雄联盟以抵御危机的共识过后，他们每次想要通个气都还得小心翼翼地奔赴斯莫威尔并在肯特家的仓库里碰面，加上他们那时都还在苦心经营着普通人的身份、几个人坐在高高的谷堆上的画面显得很是拮据，在这种情况下，别说维持一个联盟的运转，他们连几套稳定的通讯器材都还没能拥有。所以在认真听取了克拉克的意见并思考过后，约翰第一个表示了同意并且根据自己的人生阅历得出了结论：

“其实……你和蝙蝠侠是不是已经认识很久了？”

约翰一点也不怀疑自己的判断，在除了克拉克的其他人印象中，蝙蝠侠自带走那颗核弹帮助哥谭恢复秩序之后就彻底消失了，根据人们保留了善意的想象，大多数人都认为无所不能的蝙蝠侠只是选择了就此退隐而已。而在克拉克信誓旦旦对他们说“蝙蝠侠又出现”之前，他们其实谁也不知道原来那不仅仅是个幻想。

“也可以这么说……”克拉克抿嘴笑笑，回答得含含糊糊，“总之联系他的事交给我。”

既然克拉克都这么说了，约翰认为自己也就没必要去探听蝙蝠侠在那场几乎不可能生还的爆炸中是否得到了来自超人的助力这种多余联想了，于是他“呣”了一声点点头，尾音被拖得过分意味深长。

克拉克猜约翰一定是误会了什么，所以他想了想，又赶紧把要走的约翰拉住同他解释：

“我只是单方面观察了他很久而已。”

这也不是什么羞于启齿的事，哥谭市一桩桩耸人听闻的事件他向来都有关注，只是别人通常只在乎事件的结果，他却比所有人都更早地关注到了所有纷扰的中心。他知道蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯•韦恩，在保护秘密身份这件事上，克拉克骄傲地认为有朝一日这位哥谭历史上的传奇人物总得向他取取经。不过这得过后再谈，毕竟第一次和一个陌生人见面就告知对方“我追踪你很久了”也实在不算什么有礼貌的行径。

“我早就不是蝙蝠侠了。”

克拉克在佛罗伦萨找到布鲁斯•韦恩并慷慨陈词完有关超级英雄联盟这个美好愿景过后，布鲁斯只是这么冷静地打发了他。克拉克对此并不意外，他知道每年总有那么一段时间这个早已被宣布死亡的布鲁斯•韦恩会在佛罗伦萨停留多日直到在阿诺河畔见到他的管家为止，因此克拉克狡黠地利用起了布鲁斯停留在这个区域的每分每秒，在他又要长时间杳无音讯之前不停向他灌输这个联盟的意义和他曾经抱持的理念有多一致。这位昔日的韦恩总裁一开始还会戴上墨镜权当如影随形的克拉克不存在，被克拉克叨扰了那么几天后，他也不得不褪下冷漠的礼貌摆出气势警告克拉克离他远点。

“打扰到你真的非常抱歉，”虽然布鲁斯看向他的时候还得稍稍仰起头，但被那双写着愤懑的深褐色眼睛瞪着，克拉克也只能讪讪挠着头道歉，“我真的觉得你可以再考虑考虑，何况你应该知道哥谭的黑社会又开始不安分了，不过要是你依然不愿意回去的话，我可以帮助你暂时……”

克拉克表达了歉意后又把哥谭的问题搬出来，一副相当热心肠的模样，布鲁斯对笑得又朴实又憨直的克拉克怎么也没法再别着眉头、只好摆摆手口气跟着软了下来说一句别再来找我了。

“那你要是改变了主意又想加入我们，随时可以去大都会找我。”克拉克也依旧不气馁，他把准备好了的名片掏出来给布鲁斯递去，挺直的背让这个高高壮壮的青年看起来特别诚恳，“拿着这张名片去星球日报找我就可以。”

鉴于一开始就不怎么顾虑蝙蝠侠想法直白地揭穿了对方的真实身份，克拉克自己也就没多做保留，他目送布鲁斯走进电梯，一转身发现酒店的经理正用一种赞赏的目光瞧着自己，或许是连续几天都目睹了克拉克执着坚韧的戏码，他向克拉克走近，鼓励性地用意大利语站在他身边说道：

“无论您是追求一个人还是挽回一个人，最重要的就是持续的恒心。”

克拉克猜想这位一定是误会了什么，更何况这是在意大利，会产生无谓联想更是合情合理，克拉克草草用当地语言解释了几遍“我不是”之后也就离开了。没能把活生生的蝙蝠侠带回去是联盟的成员们意料之中的事。不气馁的克拉克没等来电话，也没等来谁的拜访，时间久了，大家拍拍落寞的克拉克轮番安慰几句，末了还是围在肯特家的谷仓里开例会。好在也没失望几天，大半个月前在佛罗伦萨被他纠缠到不胜其扰的男人倒是主动叩开了谷仓那扇新加固过的木门。

“你们继续，”布鲁斯一身便装、戴着又一副克拉克没见过的墨镜沉稳地站在门口，“我自己随便看看。”

“呃，这位，这位就是……”克拉克对布鲁斯能够不通过他自己找到这里完全不感惊讶，不过对着其他成员，他总得做出点解释，“这位就是蝙蝠侠。”

“我已经不是了。”

布鲁斯面无表情把墨镜摘下来，边回答边自顾自往里走，好像自从克拉克直截了当邀请他加入这个半成型的超级英雄联盟之后他就在这些超级英雄面前放弃了身份保护。这对三番四次强调自己早就不是蝙蝠侠的人来说也很合理，克拉克笑眯眯地想。大家都不再说话了，他们一会儿看看布鲁斯，一会儿又去看抬手和那人打起招呼的克拉克，沃利的眼珠转得飞快，他上上下下瞅着克拉克的眼神像是在说“你这么快就把我们的秘密基地告诉别人了？我觉得你们的关系不一般”，克拉克完全能读懂每一道视线中的想法，他决定过后再解释，他看着布鲁斯自己找了个高度合适的谷堆坐了上去，弯下的眼角怎么也没法恢复成正常的弧度。

好在，除了大家看向他的目光因此更显狐疑之外这点误会倒也无关紧要，这场会议总还是如期结束了。大家在离开前和蝙蝠侠做了个简单认识，直到最后只剩超人和蝙蝠侠。

“我很高兴你还是来了。”克拉克还是那么笔挺地站在布鲁斯面前，他郑重其事地伸出手以迎接新伙伴，布鲁斯犹豫了那么几秒，还是轻轻回握了一下。

“我并不是故意来嘲讽什么，”布鲁斯又左右环顾了一圈，依然不敢相信他轻轻松松找到的这个“不寻常的仓库”还真的是这群英雄用以聚集的所谓议事厅，“不过你们也确实太寒酸了。”

“我们目前只具备这样的条件，但以后一定会好起来，”克拉克和气地笑，让布鲁斯错觉超人先生面对他的时候总是在笑，“暂时只能麻烦你跟着我们一起凑合一下了。”

“我的确准备给你们找个像样的地方。”布鲁斯抿直唇，严肃地申明来意，“但这不代表我要加入你们。”

克拉克的笑容凝固住，又苦恼起来。不过布鲁斯给他们找的新基地又让他立刻忘记了这份苦恼，改造过的防空洞既隐秘又安全，从通讯器材到医疗设备一应俱全，初次参观这个在布鲁斯口中只是用以过渡的临时基地时戴安娜和布鲁斯还不算很熟，她跟在布鲁斯后面听着一些操作设备的介绍思索着这到底是发生了什么，等她看到克拉克殷勤绕在布鲁斯周围的状况，她终于恍然大悟般对超人露出了然的微笑，她身边的莎耶娜也心有灵犀地跟着一起笑。

“你们别误会，”正式使用这个新基地的那天克拉克才后知后觉地向两位自认看透本质的女士解释道，“布鲁斯只是基于他的立场认为我们需要得到一些帮助。”

她们也就点点头，不是特别在乎克拉克和布鲁斯之间到底有什么不同寻常的交情。联盟顺利地运转起来，布鲁斯如他所言没有真正加入，有时候他会在大家开会途中坐在一旁帮大家调整和修理损坏的器材，不管有谁问起，他都只会反复地说“你们当我不存在就好”——但要是有什么大家争执不下的问题，他们也很乐意向布鲁斯多讨几句决定性的意见。更多的时候，他们只是看到超人眉飞色舞地跟着至今都坚持自己不再是蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯，兴高采烈地同他解释他们在讨论什么、最近周边的城市又发生了什么。有几次，他们看到克拉克陪着布鲁斯一起去悄悄探望他在哥谭的老管家，还有那么一年，沃利说他绝对看到克拉克给布鲁斯买了一个蛋糕。这种状况维持的时间久了，众人都理所当然认为克拉克是唯一和布鲁斯亲近的人，平时想要和布鲁斯传达些诸如“我的通讯器有杂音”这种琐碎小事也就习惯性告知给克拉克了事。客观来说这倒不是误会，克拉克也没解释过什么，只是由此带来的影响就是如此运作的第二年，直到布鲁斯决定帮他们在外太空建立基地却也紧守口风说自己最多只是“你们联盟新基地的监工”时，约翰又忍不住去问克拉克为何以他们现在的关系、蝙蝠侠还是不愿意正式加入他们。

“我们……没什么关系啊，”克拉克和约翰一起漂浮太空之中，看着他们未来的正式基地初露雏形的样子嘿嘿地笑了，“我们一直只是合作得还不错的搭档，就像我和大家一样。”

能被布鲁斯概括为“搭档”已经是不容易的事，约翰想了又想，还是只能稀里糊涂地点头。克拉克看着约翰的反应，便又自己沉思起来：或许下次不解释也没什么关系——蝙蝠侠嘛，大家都知道自己和他最亲近就够了。只可惜误会存在得久了也会带来些不良影响，赛琳娜又出现在布鲁斯身边的时候，克拉克总错觉莎耶娜和戴安娜每次看他的眼神都带着怜悯。克拉克自己没太多恋爱经验，对剖析伙伴的恋情倒头头是道，他眼见赛琳娜把布鲁斯搅得心烦意乱又消失得无影无踪后拽着布鲁斯去了自己的孤独堡垒。他买了几瓶酒，布鲁斯裹紧了棉袄没怎么喝，到了最后，多喝了点的克拉克自己晕乎着胡说八道了起来：

“我觉得赛琳娜并不是真的爱你。”他抱着酒瓶挤到缩成一团的布鲁斯身边，挥舞的手臂在布鲁斯眼前胡乱划拉，眼角的余光里，他仿佛看到布鲁斯单手托着腮帮似有若无地冲着他笑：“她只是享受那种让你束手无策的感觉。”

在此之前克拉克并不知道自己也会喝醉，他更不知道喝醉会带来诸多后遗症，比如在孤独堡垒照看了他一晚上的布鲁斯隔天就得了重感冒。沃利关心地问起来，布鲁斯就抽抽鼻子哑着嗓子说“在北极过了个夜”云云，沃利拍拍脑袋，对着恰巧看过来的克拉克会心一笑。虽然让布鲁斯吃了几天苦头，但克拉克觉得在一起喝点酒、疏导下朋友并过个夜还是很值得的，新基地终于完工并命名为瞭望塔之后，布鲁斯终于不那么保守地说“你们最多把我当成这个联盟的顾问就好”，在场的众人露出欣然神色的同时，望向克拉克的眼神又增添了一份敬佩，就像是在说“我就知道只有你才能说服蝙蝠侠”。

这种所有人都产生过的误会在沃利离开他们之后又发生过一次，克拉克在堡垒呆滞地坐了一整天后布鲁斯还是光临了。尽管他的堡垒只对布鲁斯开放过，可他也没真的想过布鲁斯会选择在这种时刻陪他一起分担悲痛，他们就只是坐在一起，布鲁斯没说任何多余的话。克拉克知道当布鲁斯离开这里依旧会得一场感冒，然后大家也就对布鲁斯又去了超人的家并陪伴超人度过艰难的自责这回事心知肚明。克拉克没再澄清过。也许克拉克在某些时刻会闪过“如果这不仅仅是误会其实也不错”的念头，有一段时间里，这不切实际的期望总像带着躁动似的在他的胸口碰撞。但可惜，误会只是误会，当他们认识已逾十年之后，就连这些总能为联盟带来愉悦谈资的误会也逐渐被人遗忘。

再后来，就连“克拉克”这个名字也终于被选择性地遗忘了。当布鲁斯喊着“卡尔”对他质问道“你到底清不清楚你对阿卡汉姆做了什么”，他竟然觉得布鲁斯不再喊他“克拉克”和红披风不复存在一样、都算不上是多令人遗憾的事。

“我当然清楚。”他绷着脸正色答道，“我清楚我们身边的任何一个人都不该再因我们的仁慈而离开我们，我清楚他们都是罪犯，而我只是采取了另一种更保险的方式。”

“想想沃利，蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯的表情在旧时光被提及时倏然变得哀切，每每蝙蝠侠合着额头感觉悲伤，卡尔就能看出他也不像大家以为的那么坚强。卡尔也不是故意要旧事重提，但他明白该说些什么才能让蝙蝠侠重新认可自己的做法：  
“想想许多年前、你驾驶飞机独自带走核弹是为了什么。”

“我知道你一直和我一样，对这个世界没有任何私心，从始至终，我们都只是希望它可以变得更好。”

他走近布鲁斯，可能除了刚相识那几年，他们已经很久没有挨得如此之近了，他微微低头就能迎上布鲁斯上抬的面孔，这张混杂着哀伤和徘徊的脸总让他倍觉熟悉，大体是因为又少了点什么的缘故，卡尔一时没能想出个确切答案。

“卡尔……”蝙蝠侠罕见地垂下头颅，转身背对向他，有一瞬，卡尔清晰地辨别出了他话语里的波动：“给我一些时间——”

卡尔后来才模糊地想起那让他记忆犹新的神情其实是来自很多年前他在佛罗伦萨纠缠布鲁斯时、布鲁斯对他摆出的表情，当布鲁斯对如何处理他的要求踟蹰不定时，他就会微微蹩起眉头沉下表情这么故作防备地看着他，在那深褐的瞳孔之中是只对他流露的无可奈何，这么多年了——即使自己已经不再会对他展露傻兮兮的笑容了——蝙蝠侠对待他的方式看起来也从未变过。他明白自己终归是能劝回蝙蝠侠的。事实证明不止是他，蝙蝠侠重回瞭望塔的那刻，其他人的眼神也说明了这点，毕竟，卡尔太熟悉那种有所误会的目光了。有个念头在莎耶娜拍着他的肩对他说“我就知道只有你才能说服蝙蝠侠”时几乎就要蠢蠢欲动地死灰复燃，只是很快，卡尔便忽略了它。信任才是这个世界上最难寻得的无价之宝，他已经从蝙蝠侠那里得到了这个，他们一起拥有了更伟大的目标和事业，整个世界都在他们的掌控之下走向了理想中的和平。其他的，也就相对变得没那么重要了。

一切按照设想顺利行进，蝙蝠侠加固了瞭望塔，升级过的制服成为了众人日常的装束，就连神奇女侠也剪短了头发。初时，时不时有一些抗议的声音会让他们觉得棘手，处理得多了，卡尔也不常把那些留存的激进分子当回事了。在其他人的想法里，蝙蝠侠只要仍站在他们的阵营，现今世界的格局就不会被外力瓦解。许多年前当布鲁斯•韦恩一脸无畏地打开肯特家仓库的大门时，他们还没有想过日后会如此依赖蝙蝠侠的存在——就连领主也是。他们还是会就某些问题开例会，比如选举，比如如何应对大学生的游行，只是如今所有人都明白领主的“商量”等同于“通知”，那其中即使有一些例外、也从来只会留给蝙蝠侠。他会问问蝙蝠侠“该怎么做”，偶尔也会真的听取一些来自蝙蝠侠的意见。不同的是从前总爱带头对超人和蝙蝠侠的关系表达些许困惑的沃利已经不在了，剩下的人也就懒得再对此好奇。他们有一个共同的认知——领主和蝙蝠侠的交情比他们以为的都要更神秘莫测一些。

只是现在的领主再也没对此解释过只言片语。

也确实是因为太依赖蝙蝠侠了，他们直到很后来才知道坚固的信任也是会产生裂痕的，从另一个世界回来以后，几个人陆陆续续对到底是不是蝙蝠侠帮助了不同时空的正义联盟发表了看法——既然从监控视频中并看不出什么端倪，他们各自都表达得很是隐晦。卡尔封锁起了几段只有他才能过目的视频档案，随后用“他只是个普通人类”“他没法单凭自己和正义联盟对抗”“那边还有闪电侠”之类的解释压下了他们的疑惑。

蝙蝠侠还是一如往常，卡尔从越加越多的隐秘摄像头里这样得出结论。哪怕他拿走了瞭望塔的全部权限、蝙蝠侠也没发表反对意见，卡尔对此很是欣喜。正义领主需要稳定，只要蝙蝠侠还属于正义领主的一份子，他们所要推行的政权就不会出现太大的问题。

当然，这么多年里，他最能处理好的事务之一就是让蝙蝠侠留在身边。

“有一股反叛力量正在形成，外面现在非常危险，”卡尔背着手，修改过的制服腰身让他身姿挺拔，他扬了扬嘴角，面色难得地在蝙蝠侠面前缓和了一些，“我们也无法防备不同世界的正义联盟会不会对我们再度造成影响，因此我建议你今后一段时间一直待在瞭望塔里，待到我认为你可以出去为止。”

无论蝙蝠侠接不接受他的建议，都不会影响这个“建议”的落实力度。卡尔考虑着他这么做一定能让绿灯他们放下心来，只要蝙蝠侠不在他眼皮底下搞一些小动作或是被他的做法逼出真实想法，他们还是可以一起安安稳稳地帮助世界恢复平静；蝙蝠侠本来就不喜欢社交，现在更是和他们沟通得少，他正好借此机会给他单独辟一层出来，里里外外把守的士兵也是为了保护他的安全；至于加装在各个角落的隐秘监控设备，也是防止再有什么异世界的奇怪人士来打扰他们的清净；要是蝙蝠侠触动了什么机关，自己也好第一时间得到通知；再者说很久之前就有人暗示过他，无论他是要追求一个人还是挽回一个人，最重要的就是持之以恒……

卡尔自信这种不伤和气的处理方式一定能让蝙蝠侠领情的，否则他怎么会默然地接受自己的所有安排呢？卡尔不介意他是不是在暗地里计划着什么，虽然这样又不免让灯侠误会起了他们的关系，反正只要卡尔解释几句，大家的误会总会慢慢消弭的。

他们一直相安无事到下一个重要日子来临，那天卡尔消失了几个小时，等回来的时候，身后跟了一长串的士兵，鹰女在廊道上截住他，通知他哪里哪里又出现了了骚乱：

“我和火星猎人要去31区处理一个抗议游行，”鹰女报告完又询问道：“你的老家，要一起吗？”

“不了，”卡尔拒绝着，神态难得的显露了一丝轻松，“我约了人吃饭。”

“蝙蝠侠？”鹰女瞄瞄卡尔身后的士兵捧着的盒子，立刻反应了过来，“啊，我知道了——”

卡尔庆幸自己仍未对这种掺杂着调侃的暧昧眼神感到麻木，他随口回复了几句“这么多年都习惯了”等等毫无必要、鹰女也不是真的想听的说辞便离开了。等他去到蝙蝠侠所处的那块区域时，特地布置的餐桌上已经摆好了餐品，蝙蝠侠如他所愿地已经落座。在蝙蝠侠的活动愈发受限后，他所待的地方配套设备也就全面完善了起来。

“又一年了，”他们无言地吃了会儿，卡尔才把蛋糕放到布鲁斯面前，他站在布鲁斯身边，就连声音都无意识地变得殷切起来，“生日快乐。”

布鲁斯淡漠地瞥了他一眼，点了点下巴，又继续安静地吃牛排。卡尔见他没有要切蛋糕的意思，也就端正地坐回了对面，一板一眼地跟着吃牛排。好在，失落也好，愤怒也好，这些情绪都可以在他的压抑之下转眼烟消云散。卡尔想，只要自己能够一直保持理智，蝙蝠侠就愿意以此为目标一直留在这里成为自己的“约束”。他常常如此分析蝙蝠侠仍在消极配合他的动机，可当两人沉默相对时，他又觉得这不具备任何意义。能让卡尔感觉矛盾的事很少，蝙蝠侠到底什么时候才会冲破他无形的软禁是其中之一。

“蛋糕留在这里。”

晚餐快结束的时候，蛋糕还是没人去动，卡尔临走前便又特地提了一句。蝙蝠侠这才给了蛋糕第二次的瞩目，目光短暂停留的时候，卡尔以为他该说谢谢了。为什么不说？往年他总是会说的。

“知道了。”但蝙蝠侠仅仅点了点下巴，简单应了声。电脑上的警报声嘟嘟嘟响起来，卡尔也只顾紧盯住对面的人。

“报告显示21区有些问题，”蝙蝠侠按掉刺耳的声音，提醒他们的领主该去做正事了，“你最好去看一下。”

卡尔什么也没再说。他回了另一间监控室，各个角度的摄像头精确无误地把蝙蝠侠的一举一动都传输了过来。卡尔站了十分钟有余，只看到蝙蝠侠把蛋糕往边上推开了些。这导致卡尔难得地在室内烦躁地踱步了两圈，他吩咐士兵去把蛋糕拿回来丢掉。可士兵拿回蛋糕还没走远几步，追过去的卡尔又把们喊住了。

“给我吧。”

士兵只是照做。他们只需要照做。卡尔接过那个蛋糕，一路走回监控室的时候捧着它看了好一阵，奶油的清甜香气飘到他的鼻尖，鬼使神差怂恿着他端到嘴边啃了一口。那味道还是很甜，他想起过往那些年里，蝙蝠侠总会不厌其烦地吐着舌头抱怨太甜，他会克制地只给自己切一小块将剩余的大半交给克拉克解决，克拉克大口大口吃的时候，蝙蝠侠会用甜品匙慢悠悠地吃，接着温温柔柔地对他致以谢意。卡尔以前就恍惚蝙蝠侠轻轻说谢谢时的嗓音都像黏上了奶油，不然怎么会又软又腻，但那回忆太遥远，如今已经听不到这把声音的卡尔也无从去验证了。

他想着些有的没的事，很快还是把那个不大的蛋糕吃完了。再转眼去看，几十块屏幕里的蝙蝠侠还是背对着镜头，在若干设备前付出着自己的心力。

“继续盯紧蝙蝠侠，有什么异常随时向我报告。”

“是，领主。”笔直站立着的士兵机械回答完毕后专注地看着他，那眼神意外地和以前的成员们对他有所误会的眼神重合了，克拉克擦擦手，莫名地又在这样的错觉中不自在起来：

“别因为我给他送去了个蛋糕就有什么误会，”他咳了一声，清了清嗓子口的甜腻感接着解释，“我和蝙蝠侠不是你们以为的那样……”

正听他说话的士兵们一早被烧掉了脑叶，如今无非只是一些足够听话的、能够全心全意为正义领主服务的傀儡，这也意味着他们会是最好的、也或许是唯一的听众。卡尔清楚他们不会理解自己在说什么，很多人都不理解，好在他也从来不需要得到这些理解，他向来都认为自己有蝙蝠侠的理解就够了。就算现在蝙蝠侠对待他的立场稍微出了那么些差错，以后也总会改正回来的。他有这样的信心。毕竟不管如今他们之间曾有过的一切有多分崩离析，这么多年里，他和蝙蝠侠之间一直都是复杂到会被人误会的关系。卡尔想到这里，又忍不住跟一左一右那两个眼神空洞的士兵解释道：

“但我也不是说我们的关系有多简单，你们可能不了解，我和蝙蝠侠以前……”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年8月12日，以此记录。


End file.
